the fast and the furious 2 : my way
by JK Willett
Summary: Dom's in jail and Mia wants to find Brian, couples as follows Dom/Letty, Mia/Brian, Jesse/oc, Vince/oc
1. Default Chapter

Title: the fast and the furious 2, my way.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Summary: Dom's in jail and the rest of the team move to Miami, what happens there you'll just have to read.  
  
Spoilers: I have read the synopsis for the movie and have used some of their characters and other bits and pieces that I have heard about the movie.  
  
A/n: if you like this and want to see more review and tell me, for those waiting for my other fic to be updated, it'll happen within the next week I just have to type it up. (  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Letty are you sure I'm doing the right thing, what if he doesn't want to see me" Mia said starting to panic. Letty rolled her eyes at her friend and turned down the volume on the cars stereo. Letty watched as Mia unconsciously rubbed her swollen stomach.  
  
"Stop stressing Mia he said he loved you right, so maybe that Tanner guy was right, Brian had a family emergency and hasn't had the time to get hold of you or he thinks you don't want him after all the shit that's happened" Letty said trying to reassure Mia. They had had the same discussion more then 20 times since they agreed to go and see Brian just three days ago.  
  
After the last truck heist Vince had been able to keep his arm but it was still weak which meant he couldn't lift anything heavy or drive yet. Jesse had survived the numerous gunshot wounds but still wasn't strong enough to walk on his own so he relied on a wheelchair to get around. Legally the team had been lucky because the cops had counted on Brian's testimony to prove the team guilty but Brian hadn't given a testimony. The cops were still able to get Dom on street racing charge though and sent him to prison for 9 months.  
  
When the team had gone to see Brian after the court case all they had seen of him was his back as he got into a hot pink Honda s2000 with a young girl who looked barely old enough to drive in Mia's opinion. Mia had asked Tanner where Brian was going but all he would say was that he had a family emergency to deal with.  
  
It took Jesse 3 months to track down Brian; he had found O'Connor's in New York and in New Jersey, Dominic had even told them that there was an O'Connor in the cell next to him. When Jesse had looked into that guy they found that it was Ryder O'Connor, the guy's record said that he had several brothers. Mia and Letty had gone to see Dominic one weekend and asked to see this Ryder O'Connor as well, when he came out Mia and Letty nearly fainted because the guy looked identical to Brian.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
"Brian!" Mia exclaimed looking at the man that had just walked into the room on Dominic's side. Dominic chuckled softly and looked from his sister to his girlfriend.  
  
"Mia baby this is Ryder, Brian's older brother, Ryder this is my little sister Mia and my girlfriend Leticia although she prefers Letty" Dom said introducing them.  
  
"So you're the one that I should thank for bringing my little brother to his senses" Ryder said looking at Mia.  
  
"What do you mean I brought Brian to his senses?" Mia asked confused.  
  
"Brian left Miami six months after he graduated to go into the police force, you see our mother was killed in a race when our youngest sister was 2 years old, he didn't want anything to do with the street racing world. He nearly threw a tantrum when he found out that Seth and Ronnie started to race. But then he got your assignment and I don't know how but you brought him back to life somehow" Ryder explained.  
  
Ryder gave them the address of the family's house in Miami.  
  
Mia thanked Ryder  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
They pulled into the driveway of the house they were renting to find the removalist's there and waiting for them. It took the three removals men and Leon 3 hours to get all of the furniture into the right rooms. After the men had left and Leon had returned with some take out food, the remainder of the team sat down to eat.  
  
"So are we going to go to the races tonight?" Jesse asked innocently.  
  
"Leon you up to driving?" Letty asked  
  
"Nah I'm buggered" Leon said laying down where he sat on the floor.  
  
"I'll go with you Let" Vince said looking up from his food.  
  
Mia was about to object when the doorbell rang. Mia got up to answer the door, when she opened it she found a young girl, the same young girl that Brian had left with that day at the courts. The pain of that day appearing again at the sight of this girl.  
  
"Can I help you?" Mia asked coldness was evident in her voice.  
  
"My dad said to come over and welcome you to the neighborhood so welcome, and that if you guys are racers then there's a race on tonight at this address" the girl said handing Mia a piece of paper.  
  
"By the way my name is Suki and you are?" She said introducing herself.  
  
"Mia Toretto, thank you for this" Mia said holding up the piece of paper.  
  
The young girl said goodbye and disappeared across the street. Mia looked at the house she went into, in the driveway were the pink Honda s2000, a silver r34 skyline, two identical supra's one with blue flames and the other with red flames and a black skyline with red claw mark like decals on the side. At the sight of the skyline Mia did a double take. She wondered if that car belonged to the same person that it had years ago.  
  
"I think it is her Mia now you know why I want to go tonight" Vince said following Mia's gaze across the road. Zora and Vince had been together an item for a while, when she had had to leave to go back to her sick father Vince had been heart broken he had really loved her.  
  
"V that Honda is the same one the Brian got into the day that he left and the girl that was at the door, Suki her name is, was the girl that was driving the car that day" Mia said still watching the house.  
  
"I noticed that when we pulled up, don't stress Mia she's a kid" Vince said pulling Mia backward away from the door and shutting it. 


	2. chapter 2

Across the street.  
  
"Suki where did you just go?" Brian asked as the blonde girl walked into the living room.  
  
"Across the street dad said it would be nice if I made friends with them since according to him there's a guy there my age but the chick that answered the door was as cold as ice when she saw me" Suki said taking a seat beside her brother.  
  
"Was she hot?" a tall blonde man said walking into the room.  
  
"Tyson I didn't check her out" Suki exclaimed throwing a couch cushion at her brother.  
  
"Did she have a name at least?" Tyson asked sitting down opposite Brian and Suki.  
  
"Yeah Mia Torreto or something" Suki said plainly. Brian's eyes went wide at the name.  
  
"I think I'll go over and introduce myself," Tyson said getting up.  
  
"Sit the fuck down Tyson, you not going over there yet, Suki are you sure she said Torreto?" Brian asked glaring at Tyson, then turning to look at his sister.  
  
"Yeah she said Torreto why Bri? You know her?" Suki asked laughing as Tyson's twin Tobias came into the room and joined his brother at the window trying to see inside the house across the street.  
  
"Yeah I do" Brian said simply, confused yet happy that Mia was safe and close by.  
  
"Wow look at that honey" Tobias exclaimed with his face pressed to the window.  
  
Brian got up and pushed the twins out of the way so he could see. He saw the one they called the honey and recognized her as Letty. Brian laughed imagining his brothers running at the sight of Dom.  
  
"Uh guys got bad news for you, she has a man, and trust me you don't want to piss her off she can hit real hard" Brian said chuckling at the twins disappointed faces.  
  
"So tell us about her, what's her name?" Suki asked  
  
"Leticia Rodriguez, otherwise known as the queen of street racing royalty in Cali, although if you call her Leticia she'll beat the shit out of you" Brian said as he looked out the window he spotted Mia walking out the door with Vince by her side.  
  
"God she's beautiful" Brian said to himself.  
  
"For once brother I agree with you she's a honey," Tyson said standing behind Brian and looking out over his shoulder.  
  
"Tyson I am telling you now you make a play for Mia and I'll beat the shit out of you" Brian growled at Tyson.  
  
Brian turned back to see Letty and Vince get into Letty's 240sx and take off down the street.  
  
"Let's go people," Zora said coming into the room. Zora had swept her long blonde hair back into a tight braid and had changed from her jeans and T- shirt to black leather pants and a black tank top.  
  
Suki, Tobias and Tyson quickly got up and grabbed their keys and headed out the front door. Zora watched Brian not move from the window.  
  
"Bri it's time to go, are you alright?" Zora asked gently taping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I am find just reminiscing about the old days," Brian said flashing his sister a smile and turning towards the door.  
  
Brian followed his sister out the door to where their cars sat. They drove into the meeting place in the same formation the Brian remembered team Torreto arrived that first night he had met them in a v formation. Zora at the head with the twins side by side behind her and then he and Suki side by side behind the twins. Brian knew that this intimidated some people and figured that that was why their brother Ryder had started it to keep the image that they were the strongest.  
  
As the passed further into the meeting place, Brian noticed Letty's car parked not far from the center of the action.  
  
"Hey Louis how goes it?" Zora said as she approached the Latin man.  
  
"Hey Z, things are all good, we got a couple of newbie racers to the area, her car is done to perfection, you would love it. She says that back in LA she was the queen and her man was the king but he isn't here" Louis informs them.  
  
Zora nodded as Louis continued to give her the lowdown on what was going to happen that night, she was racing tonight so she wanted to know who she'd be up against. But the best description that Louis would give her of this new racer he had nicknamed queenie was that she was Latino looking with big guy behind her that wasn't her king.  
  
"Monica how about you disappear" Zora heard Suki say. When Zora turned around to see a racer skank (Monica) was trying to put moves on Brian again. Monica had been trying to get Brian's attention since his first back at the races in Miami.  
  
"Why don't you run along little girl, Brian and I were discussing something rather important, something a little to old for your ears child" Monica said patting Suki on the head.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't just touch my little sister Monica I told you about that" Zora said putting herself between Suki and Monica physically. The other woman meet her gaze but backed off knowing that fighting with Zora wouldn't be worth the trouble, she needed Brian to talk and one thing she had heard was that Brian was protective of his sisters.  
  
Brian watched as Monica began to walk away. "You won't find anything helpful to you here in Miami Monica so you may as well go back to LA now," Brian said smiling.  
  
"I'm sure I will Brian" Monica said.  
  
Brian closed the distance between them coming to stand directly in front of her.  
  
"Stay away from my family Monica I am warning you, that includes Mia, you have no business being here Monica go home" Brian said low enough that his siblings could not hear it but Monica could. Monica could see the protectiveness in his eyes and knew he meant business.  
  
Brian watched Monica turn and walk towards the police issued modified Honda she was driving.  
  
"What did she want Brian?" Zora asked when Brian turned back to her.  
  
"Nothing, let's race already," Brian said with that people began to go back to their cars and leave for the spot. Zora had a feeling it wasn't nothing but she knew Brian wouldn't tell her unless he wanted to.  
  
Zora nodded and told everyone to move. Within minutes they were at the starting line for the race.  
  
Zora pulled up to the line and looked her right to see three other female racers pull up. Directly beside her was Electra in her bright yellow eclipse, Zora couldn't see the other two racers properly as the racer beside Electra had her tinted windows up but she knew that the racer on the end was Mariska in her baby blue Rx7.  
  
Turning her attention back to Louis who was now standing to one side on the tray of a Holden SS Ute holding the white flag that would signal the start of the race. Seconds later Louis held his arm up and waited for confirmation that all of the races were ready, when he got it he let his arm drop and the 4 females were off.  
  
Zora knew that she would beat Electra and Mariska but not knowing who the fourth racer was that made her nervous. Almost at the finishing line Zora and the mystery racer were neck and neck, Zora hit her NOS button and took off, seconds later the other racer hit her NOS button and caught up overtaking Zora just before the finishing line beating Zora by seconds.  
  
Back at the starting line Mariska and Electra voiced the normal post race pleasantries such as 'good race' or 'you rock Z' and then left not wanting to stick around after losing another race.  
  
Zora got out of her car and walked over to where Brian and the others stood waiting for them.  
  
"Louis who was that chick?" Zora asked.  
  
"Ask her yourself here she comes" Louis said as a burgundy 240sx pulled up in front of them.  
  
"Oh shit" Brian muttered under his breath.  
  
"Bri you know her?" Zora asked turning her back to the new racer.  
  
"Yeah he does and so do you Z," a female voice said from behind Zora. When she turned around she came face to face with a woman she hadn't seen in almost 4 years.  
  
"Letty oh my god what are you doing here?" Zora exclaimed rushing to hug Letty.  
  
Letty returned the hug and told the other woman "well we came looking for Brian. He was with the team a few months back but he disappears leaving a heartbroken Mia so we tracked him down, we just wanted to know what's going on, you know"  
  
"Bri please tell me you didn't hurt Mia, your lucky Dom hasn't found you and killed you yet, speaking of Dom where is the big teddy bear?" Zora said  
  
"Dom's in jail, I gotta ask why did you leave Brian?" Letty said directing the question at Brian who now stood staring at his feet.  
  
"I had a family emergency, I'll explain everything later" Brian said looking up at Letty.  
  
"How do you know Brian?" Letty asked not quite getting the connection.  
  
"He's my big brother, the little blonde over there is Suki my sister and the twins back there are my baby brothers" Zora explained  
  
"Sorry to break up this reunion people but we just got reports of cops heading our way" Tyson said cutting into the group.  
  
"We'll talk tomorrow Letty" Zora said before heading for car, Brian nodded at Letty and took off for his car, Letty followed suit and headed back to her car, when she got in she turned to Vince and glared at him.  
  
"Don't start with me Letty she left me four years ago and you expect me to get out and greet her with open arms, I don't think so Let" Vince said knowing that Letty was pissed that he didn't get out of the car. Letty sighed at started the car taking off after Brian and the rest of the cars.  
  
" I wonder what the initials VJ mean?" Letty said out loud to herself a few minutes later.  
  
Vince watched as cop cars went screaming past them.  
  
"Why?" Vince asked  
  
"Cause she had them tattooed on the back of her wrist" Letty answered turning into her street. Hearing this got Vince curious, he made a note to ask her about it tomorrow when he spoke to her.  
  
Vince and Letty got out of the car and headed for the front door, Letty was about to insert her key when the door opened on its own. Mia giggled softly at the scared look on Letty and Vince's faces. Vince glared at Mia and walked into the house, Letty tried for a stern look but failed.  
  
" How did it go?" Mia asked sitting down in the wooden swing that hung on the porch.  
  
"Good I won the race, barely though I raced Zora" Letty said.  
  
"So it is her, V should be happy" Mia said smiling.  
  
"He didn't get out of the car, I doubt Z even realized that he was there. But good news, we found Brian," Letty explained.  
  
Letty watched Mia take this information in and noticed that Mia was again rubbing her swollen belly unconsciously; Letty knew that Mia did this whenever she was thinking about Brian.  
  
At that moment Brian, Zora and the crew came speeding into the street. Letty knew that without the lights being on, Brian wouldn't be able to see them properly which meant that Mia's secret belly wouldn't be discovered until tomorrow.  
  
"Let how does Brian know Z?" Mia asked, it was the one thing that Mia hadn't heard Letty say.  
  
"Zora is Brian's sister. The girl that brought over the address of the races is the youngest sister Suki, she's the one that picked Brian up from the court house that day. They also have younger twin brothers, they don't look that much like Brian and Ryder though. I think there's more to him" Letty told her watching as Zora looked over and spotted them.  
  
"Yeah I figured there would be more to him," Mia said softly as Zora crossed the street.  
  
"Hey Z, long time no see," Mia said standing up to bring the other woman into a warm hug.  
  
"Oh my gods Mia look at you how far are you?" Zora exclaimed noticing Mia's round stomach.  
  
"I'm nearly six months now, how are you?" Mia said trying to turn the conversation over to her.  
  
"I'm good, I'm guessing my brother doesn't know he's going to be a dad unless the baby's not his?" Zora said guessing what Mia was trying to do and having none of that.  
  
"It's Brian's baby, that's why we're here, I wanted to find Brian and tell him" Mia said softly.  
  
Letty was about to speak up when the guy that had told them about the cops appeared with a toddler who couldn't be any more then 3 or 4 Letty guessed.  
  
"Yo Z little guy woke up screaming for you, he demanded someone took him to you, I'm surprised you didn't hear him squealing, Brian told him no then the little brat came to me and you know I can't tell him no" the guy said handing the boy to Zora.  
  
"Thanks Tyson, Tyson these are friends of mine from when I lived in LA, Mia Letty this is my little brother Tyson, Tyson do me a favor and tell Brian to get over here now" Zora said introducing them.  
  
"Z Brian said that he would talk to Mia after lunch tomorrow because he has to talk to Ryder about something first" Tyson said smirking at his sister. He knew that even though Brian was older he would always do what Zora told him to. Tyson said goodbye and headed home with strict instructions to slap Brian upside the head for being a wimp.  
  
When he was gone Zora turned to find both Letty and Mia looking from the boy in her arms to her.  
  
"This is my son VJ, or Vince Junior but please don't tell Vince yet alright I want to be the one to tell him" Zora pleaded.  
  
"We won't, so that explains the tattoo," Letty said motioning the tattoo on her wrist.  
  
"Yeah I got it done about a month or so after VJ was born" Zora explained shifting the now sleeping child in her arms.  
  
"Why didn't you come back? You know Vince loved you, he would have taken care of you and the baby," Mia said patting the seat beside her for Zora to sit down.  
  
"I couldn't the reason I left in the first place was because my dad had a heartattack. He was in the hospital and he couldn't take care of the twins, Ronnie or Suki so I couldn't leave them. When he got better I still couldn't leave because Suki needed me, mum died when she was born so I sorta had to plan mum to her, what made it harder was that she wouldn't listen to dad or Ryder" Zora explained.  
  
"Letty was Vince with you at the races tonight?" Zora added looking down at the child in her arms. Zora knew that VJ looked like Vince did when he was a baby because she had seen photo's of Vince when he was a child she had even taken a couple of photos of Vince. One of when he was a baby and one of the two of them at the last race wars before she left, when she left.  
  
"He was, I think he was sorta scared you know he wasn't sure if it really was you so he didn't want to get his hopes up" Letty answered watching the little boy and seeing Vince in the child.  
  
"Does Brian know that Vince is VJ's father?" Mia asked also watching the child.  
  
"No, no one in my family except for my dad and Ryder know who VJ's dad is, although I feel that's going to change tomorrow," Zora said.  
  
"Anyway I better get this guy back to bed otherwise he'll sleep all day tomorrow and that wont be good, I'll talk to you later then girls, its great to see you again" Zora said standing up.  
  
They all exchanged hugs and said goodbye, when Zora was safely across the street and inside the house Mia and Letty went inside and headed towards their respective rooms. 


	3. chapter 3

The next morning, Mia decided to eat her breakfast outside on the porch. She had just sat down in the swing when a black Honda civic pulled into the driveway across the street. A woman got out of the car and began to walk up to the door when Brian came out of the house shrugging into the denim jacket he held.  
  
Mia watched Brian walk straight up to the woman and say something to her, the woman in turn said something back to him and then turned and going back to her car and took off down the street. Mia caught Brian's eye when he looked over and saw her watching.  
  
Brian slowly made his way over to her.  
  
"Hey" Brian said softly.  
  
"Good to see that you were able to move on" Mia said coldly, hoping that tears that threatened to fall wouldn't fall until after he left.  
  
"I could say the same for you" Brian said pointing to her stomach, "but then there's the truth, that I haven't gotten over you. And that woman is a police detective sent to try and get information on my family and the rest of my team, she's getting shitty cause I keep telling her to fuck off and stay away" Brian said sitting down beside Mia on the swing.  
  
"Then you would be mistaken as well cause this is your baby that I am carrying" Mia said softly, looking at him she could see that he didn't expect her to say that.  
  
"How far along are you?" Brian asked starring at Mia's stomach.  
  
"I'm nearly six months" Mia said tears beginning to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Mia don't cry please, I love you so much" Brian said wrapping Mia up in a hug and pulling her onto his lap.  
  
"I can't help it Brian it's the hormones they are making me cry at almost everything I'm sorry," Mia said letting the tears fall freely now.  
  
"Don't be sorry Mia your carrying our baby, it's perfectly natural, I remember when Z had VJ it was funny the guys and I gave Z so much shit and she would flip out in the most hilarious ways" Brian told her placing a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I'd believe that" Mia laughed.  
  
"Where were you going before?" Mia asked.  
  
"I was going to see Ryder, I am assuming that my brother told you why he was in jail" Brian said. When Mia shook her head he continued "a thug pulled a knife on him and he somehow managed to turn the knife back on the thug, sent the guy to hospital. These thugs started giving Suki trouble that's why she came to LA, she didn't want these guys to find out about VJ so she led them away from Zora and VJ. Suki wanted to stay and meet you all, I was going to let her but she made the mistake of telling me that the thugs had followed her, I told her no way was I going to lead these guys to you, I wouldn't do it. I was going to see Ryder to update him on things. Break it to him that I haven't been able to get hold of Seth or Ronnie, it probably be the first time I am thankful that Ryder is in that place, he'll be pissed as all hell" Brian said chuckling as he said the last part.  
  
"Who are Seth and Ronnie?" Mia asked as she ran a hand threw Brian's hair.  
  
"Seth and Veronica are my younger brother and sister, Seth is in New York and Ronnie is in New Jersey"  
  
"How any siblings do you have Brian?" Mia asked wondering just how many siblings he had.  
  
"I am the second eldest of 8, three sisters, Zora Veronica and Suki, 4 brothers, Ryder Seth and twins Tobias and Tyson" Brian said smiling slightly.  
  
"8! Brian I." Mia began to say shock taking her ability to speak.  
  
"Mia I don't expect you to have that many hell I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me but Mia I love you and I'll do anything you want me to do to prove to you that I am worthy to be with you, marry me Mia?" Brian asked placing his hands on both sides of her face to wipe away the tears that began to flow again.  
  
"Mia baby please don't cry, I don't like to see you cry" Brian said kissing away the tears.  
  
"Get used to the tears Brian, it's all part of pregnancy, and yes Brian I will marry you" Mia said through her tears smiling down at Brian. Brian grinned back up at Mia but before he could say a word Suki ran up onto the porch.  
  
When she spotted Brian rubbing Mia's stomach, she glared at her.  
  
"So this is why you wanted mama's ring, did she trap you Bri?" Suki spat. Brian gently lifted Mia up off his lap and stood up.  
  
"Now listen here brat, if you remember correctly I rang Dad for mama's ring months ago before I knew about the baby and don't you dare try and bad mouth Mia you don't know her brat," Brian yelled at the girl. Mia watched as the other girl recoil at Brian's words and voice, she saw fear flash into her eyes.  
  
"Brian!" Mia said placing a hand on his arm, hoping that she could calm him down, she'd seen Letty calm Dom down like this a million times and preyed that it would work for her, and thankfully it did because Brian took a step back and turned to her. Brian looked at Mia, when Mia stepped backwards after looking into his eyes he stalked to the other side of the porch with his back to the two women.  
  
"Suki I think you should go home" Mia said softly, the other girl nodded and walked back over to her house.  
  
"Bri are you okay?" Mia asked softly, she'd seen the anger in his eyes; even though it hadn't been directed at her it had scared her.  
  
"I'm sorry Mia, Suki is known for jumping to conclusions I think that's why she gets into so much trouble," Brian said turning around and leaning on the rail.  
  
"Snowman, long time no see," Vince said coming out on to the porch.  
  
"Hey Vince how are you?" Brian said stepping forward and shaking the other man's hand.  
  
"Mia did he make you cry?" Vince asked noticing Mia's red eyes. 


	4. chapter 4

"No V, well yes, he asked me to marry him, V I'm getting married" Mia said smiling as Brian kissed her cheek.  
  
"Well that's great," Vince said pulling Mia into a hug and then turning to Brian and shaking his hand again.  
  
"What's going on?" Jesse asked as he and Leon came out onto the porch quickly followed by Letty.  
  
"Mia and Brian are getting married" Vince said stepping aside when Letty let out a squeal and ran for Mia.  
  
"That's great, Dom will be so happy" Letty exclaimed as she hugged Mia and then Brian.  
  
"Hey Brian thanks for getting Tran for me" Jesse said smiling up at him.  
  
"No problem"  
  
"You still on the force?" Leon asked, everyone went silent at this.  
  
"No I quit, I had planned on staying around to tell you all that but Suki arrived and I didn't want the people that were after her to get to Mia" Brian explained.  
  
"Speaking of Suki is she single?" Jesse asked, Brian wondered if Jesse had actually met Suki yet.  
  
"Jess have you actually met her yet?" Brian asked.  
  
"No but I saw her last night as she was leaving for the races, she looks hot" Jesse said excitedly. Letty and Mia laughed at him, he looked like a little boy talking about his favorite toy. Brian chuckled.  
  
"Jess, Suki's the youngest of 8 with five brothers, and she can be difficult just be careful alright" Brian said turning serious, Jesse's expression changed from one of happiness to one filled slightly with fear and seriousness.  
  
"VJ watch the road, Brian!" Zora screamed as VJ ran across the road and up onto the porch.  
  
"Hey VJ, you running away from your mum again" Brian asked swooping down to pick the little boy up. The boy giggled and nodded his hear.  
  
"Z what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost girl?" Letty asked noticing Zora's reaction to Vince. Vince just stared at the woman who had taken his heart with her when she left all those years ago.  
  
"Z!" Brian nearly yelled bringing Zora out of her trance and giving her a confused look.  
  
"Bri you know how papa told you VJ was named after his father, well meet your nephew's father, Vince" Zora said staring at Vince, she saw the shock on his face and hoped he wouldn't be to angry with her.  
  
"Wait a second I have a son, why didn't you tell me Zora!" Vince yelled Zora stepped backwards for once Vince had managed to scare her.  
  
"Brian take VJ inside please," Zora asked still watching Vince.  
  
"No Brian hand me my son!" Vince nearly yelled it was obvious to the team that he was trying to keep his temper.  
  
"No not until you calm down V" Zora said. Vince walked over to Brian and took VJ out of his arms before he could say anything.  
  
"Zora did you seriously think that you could just drop this on me and then expect me not to even want to hold my son," Vince said calming down. Zora could see the pain and anger in his eyes. Vince looked down at the little boy who stared back at him with wide curious eyes; it seemed that his yelling hadn't scared the boy in the least.  
  
"Papa?" the little boy asked looking at Vince, Vince smiled at the boy "yeah I'm your papa, how you doing little man, why were you running away from your mama?" Vince asked softly.  
  
"She said it was time for shopping, I don't like shopping" VJ answered in his little kid voice.  
  
"Well that just seals it then" Leon laughs most of the group began to laugh with Leon except for Zora. Vince sent Leon a semi serious glare.  
  
"Well how about you stay here with me and the boys while your mum goes shopping and we can get to know each other better, how does that sound bub?" Vince asked the small boy.  
  
"I don't know Vince" Zora began to say.  
  
"Z he'll be fine, Letty and Leon will still be here with them. Don't stress Letty wont let them rough him up to much" Brian said, he had another reason for wanting to keep VJ home and out of the public eye but he wouldn't be telling his sister that anytime soon.  
  
Zora looked from Vince to Brian and then to her son, "What do you want to do baby, do you want to stay here with your papa or do you wanna stay with Suki?" Zora asked the boy.  
  
"I wanna stay with papa," the boy said hitting Vince on the chest as he said so.  
  
"Baby you have to be very gently with papa's arm then, be careful you don't hurt him alright" Zora said pointing to Vince's bandaged arm.  
  
"Zora the arm is fine alright, it's just weak, we'll talk later alright, you go do your shopping" Vince told her softly. He wasn't sure how to deal with her right now but he did want to spend some time with his son.  
  
"Letty can you guys do me a favor and make sure that Vince is still breathing and with out bruises when I get back please" Zora said looking to Mia and Letty.  
  
"Who would try and hurt him?" Mia asked not understanding who Zora thought would hurt Vince.  
  
"Take your pick either one of my brothers or VJ, sometimes he doesn't know his own strength" Zora said walking closer to Vince and VJ. After placing a kiss on VJ's head Zora said her good-byes and walked back to her car, she was met half way by Suki, by the sound of Suki's shriek it was obvious that Zora had told her about Vince. Suki ran over to the team's house.  
  
"So you're the one that got my sister pregnant, I just got to say be thankful that Ryder's behind bars cause otherwise he would come after you" Suki said looking Vince up and down. Brian laughed but quickly stopped when Vince glared at him.  
  
"Vince think Dom size but looks like an older version of Brian" Letty said trying to give him an idea of what this guy looked like.  
  
"Why is he behind bars for anyway?" Vince asked not sure that he wanted to meet this guy.  
  
"He stabbed and beat up a guy " Brian answered, watching as VJ traced Vince's tattoos with his finger.  
  
"When does he get out?" Vince asked trying not to laugh at the tickling feeling that the tracing VJ was doing was causing.  
  
"In about four or so months, about the same time that Dom will get out" Brian answered.  
  
"By the way Suki that's Jesse, Leon, Letty and Vince, and you know my fiancée Mia, guys this is my little sister Suki other wise known as brat" Brian said introducing Suki to the rest of the team. Brian placed a kiss on Mia's forehead as he introduced her. Suki stared at the couple for a moment letting the info sink in, she took in her brother's ear to ear grin and the way he held Mia around the waist with one arm and let the other rest on her stomach.  
  
Brian saw Letty whisper in Jesse's ear seconds before he reached forward wrapping an arm around Suki's waist pulling her effectively onto his lap and wheel her into the house.  
  
"Care to explain what you're doing, Jesse is it?" Suki said holding on as Jesse wheeled them into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah keeping you quiet, Mia's like a sister to me, she deserves to be happy. I heard what you said to her before and you were so out of line. Mia couldn't trap Brian even if she wanted to, she wouldn't know how to," Jesse said stopping in front of the table.  
  
Suki looked around the kitchen, finally noticing that they had stopped at the end of a large wooden table. When she went to get up she heard Jesse's voice in her ear telling her that she didn't have to get up yet if she didn't want to. Turning around to smile at him she noticed the small grimace he made.  
  
"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Suki asked worriedly trying to move so that she wouldn't hurt him, but her squirming made Jesse grimace more. Jesse placed his hands on her hips and held her still.  
  
"You didn't hurt me, I'd let you know if it was painful to have you sitting on my lap all right, you just moved a certain way, not a bad way although your brothers might think it was bad" Jesse said starting to ramble.  
  
"Jesse!" Leon called from the living room, hearing Jesse rambling.  
  
What Jesse had been saying clicked in Suki's brain making her blush. "They probably would but what they don't know won't hurt them, so I guess you like what you see huh?" Suki said smirking down at him. Jesse blushed and nodded.  
  
It was then the Vince and VJ walked into the room followed by Letty who was calling abuse to Vince.  
  
"You can't give him that Vince, he's to little" Letty yelled.  
  
"Letty it wasn't for him it's for me" Vince called back shaking his head making VJ laugh.  
  
Jesse and Suki laughed at them. "Suki what are you doing?" Brian asked walking into the room and spotting Suki still sitting on Jesse's lap.  
  
"Talking" Suki answered innocently, Vince and Letty laughed as Suki looked at her brother with an innocent look on her face while Jesse looked down into Suki's shoulder with a guilty look on his face.  
  
"Right, you two want to come with Mia and I to go see Ryder and Dom?" Brian asked not believing them for a second.  
  
"Sure" the two teens said looking up at Brian.  
  
"Mia's just gone to get dressed I told her that we would wait by the car for her so let's go, we're taking my skyline" Brian said motioning for them to lead the way.  
  
Suki went to get up but Jesse still had his hands on her hips and held her to him again. " What are you doing Jesse?" Suki asked softly turning back to look at the blonde. "What is my lap not comfortable enough for you" Jesse whispered in her ear.  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Brian asked as Jesse wheeled past him with a blushing Suki on his lap.  
  
"Nothing" Suki called from the hallway trying for the innocent voice again but ending up sounding very guilty.  
  
"Hey Jess you need help brother" Leon called as they passed the doorway to the lounge room, Jesse told him yes as Brian came into the room, Brian gave Leon the keys and told them that he had to talk to Vince about something first. Brian waited until they had left the house before going back to the kitchen.  
  
"Vince do me a favor and keep VJ away from the windows and out of the front yard, if someone comes to the door keep him out of site unless you know them, we can't take any chances" Brian said as Mia walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Brian what's going on?" Vince asked not exactly liking what he was hearing.  
  
"For the last couple of years there's been sort of like a street war, The Kelly family own a garage like ours on the other side of town, everything we do we are in competition with them, the only difference is they also sell drugs. Almost a year ago a deal went sour with Mark Kelly, he's like the Johnny Tran of the Kelly family. Add that to the fact that Zora turned him down again. Mark hit Zora when she said no, Ryder walked in on it and beat the crap out of Mark. Mark pulled a knife on Ryder but Ryder managed to turn it around and Mark got stabbed, the rest of the group got pissed so they've been hassling our whole family. They don't know about VJ and we'd like it to stay that way, we don't want to give them any ideas if you know what I mean" Brian explained. Vince looked at Brian in shock.  
  
"Was it safe for Zora to go shopping on her own then?" Vince asked suddenly worried as he realized that Zora was on her own.  
  
"Yeah, the Kelly family pretty much know that I am here and that the twins wont let them get away with touching one of our girls without a fight, and they know that Zora carries a gun now, their dumb but not that dumb" Brian said looking at little VJ.  
  
"Come on let's get going otherwise we'll be late" Mia said from beside Brian. They said goodbye and walked across the street to Brian's car. 


	5. visit to lompoc

A couple of hours later Brian pulled the skyline to a stop in the jail parking lot and got out, quickly walking around to the boot to get Jesse's wheelchair out. After much maneuvering Brian managed to get Jesse out of the back seat and into his chair. They four walked into the jail waiting room after telling the clerk who they were there to see they were sent into the visiting room to wait for them.  
  
Minutes later the large steel door opened and in walked Dominic and Ryder. Brian got up and greeted his brother with a hug; Suki ran to her brother and hugged him. Mia made her way to Dominic hugging him.  
  
"Dominic" Brian said greeting the other man.  
  
"Brian long time no see" Dominic said putting his hand out for Brian to shake. Dominic made his way over to Jesse who sat beside the metal table in the room.  
  
"Jess how are you brother?" Dominic asked.  
  
"I'm good, although I think Mia and Brian are better" Jesse said smirking up at Mia. Mia laughed and gently swatted Jesse on the head.  
  
"Ryder, Dominic Mia and I would like to announce that we are getting married" Brian announced starring more at Dominic then at his own brother, he wasn't quite sure how Dom would take this news after all that had happened between him and the team.  
  
"That's great!" Dominic and Ryder said at the same time. Dominic could see how happy Mia was and knew he couldn't not approve.  
  
Jesse and Suki laughed when Brian let out a sigh of relief. Dominic hugged his sister again and then moved on to shake Brian's hand again saying congratulations and what not. Ryder hugged both Mia and Brian saying congratulations to them both, when they had settled down, Ryder looked over and noticed Suki sitting on Jesse's lap again.  
  
"I don't think your going to get rid of her now Jess" Brian said smiling at the teens.  
  
"Suki what's going on" Ryder asked looking Jesse over.  
  
"When we figure out the details big brother you'll be one of the first to know alright," Suki said giving both Ryder and Brian looks that meant ask anything else and die. Both brothers looked at Suki and then at each other. Ryder turned to Jesse with a serious look on his face that made Jesse nervous, but Jesse knew that this Ryder fellow wouldn't touch him with Dominic beside him.  
  
"I'm going to tell you one thing boy, you break her heart I'll break your neck, got it" Ryder said in a serious tone.  
  
"I got it, I have just one question, is there some sort of big brothers rule book or something cause you, Brian and Dom have used the same line, it's weird" Jesse said laughing. Dominic and the others laughed.  
  
"So what's going on Bri? You got hold of Ronnie yet, I think she's in more danger then what Seth is" Ryder said as he sat down at the table. Dominic sat beside Jesse at the table with Brian and Mia beside Ryder on the other side of the table.  
  
"I have left a messages on her answering machine, with people she works with and on her cell but she hasn't returned any of my phone calls. Although according to my old boss a woman matching Ronnie's description came asking for me a day ago, Tanner said she wouldn't tell him what it was about though, as for the other stuff nothings happened, it's gone quiet" Brian said looking at his brother.  
  
"So you think its still safe for everyone to be at home together?" Ryder asked watching Suki and Jesse whisper to each other.  
  
"Yeah well I doubt anyone from the Kelly group would be stupid enough to mess with Zora or VJ now, VJ's dad has turned up, he didn't know anything about VJ but I doubt he'll let anyone take the kid or Zora away from him now" Brian said.  
  
"Dom you remember how you and Vince placed bets on who would be the first to have kids" Mia said excitedly looking at Dom. "Yeah" Dom answered nodding his head. "Well you won that bet, Vince has a son, his almost four years old now" Mia told him. Dom began to think back but before he could ask her who the mother was Mia told him. "Its Zora when she left she was pregnant with V's kid, and he is such a cutie, so like Vince it's not funny" Mia told him.  
  
"Yeah like this morning all you heard was Zora screaming out for VJ to watch the road and then you see this little boy brown hair same cheeky grin as Vince come running up the stairs to the porch. Vince asked him why he was running for and he says Zora wanted to take him shopping so he ran" Jesse said. Dominic and Mia laughed at this.  
  
"That sounds just like something V would do himself, so how's he dealing with seeing Zora again?" Dominic asked looking to Mia; he knew that Jesse and Leon were the only members of the team that hadn't meet Zora when she was part of the team.  
  
"He's okay they went to the races last night according to Letty he didn't get out of the car after the race. Just so you know, Letty kicked ass in her race last night, she kicked Zora's ass to be exact. But anyway I haven't had the chance to talk to him yet but it was obvious finding out he had a kid shocked him" Mia said.  
  
"Do me a favor ask Letty and Vince to come see me, this is killing me not seeing Letty on a daily basis" Dom said looking down at the table.  
  
'Dominic this Vince guy he good enough to take care of Z?" Ryder asked speaking up. Dominic looked up at his cellmate. "Yeah he wont let anyone hurt her, he really loved her when they were together" Dominic answered.  
  
"If we can give them some time alone without little VJ, they should be able to work things out" Mia added smiling at Brian, "why do I get the feeling you just nominated us to baby-sit VJ while they work things out" Brian said smiling back at Mia. "Cause I did, just think of it as practice for when our baby comes" Mia said smiling, everyone in the room laughed.  
  
"Dom are you alright?" Mia asked seeing Dom's face fall at the mention of the baby's birth.  
  
"I'm fine Mia, just remember to bring photo's of the baby when it's born" Dom said softly. When Mia realized what Dominic meant she got up and went to hug her brother. Brian realized that Dom and Ryder would still be in the prison when the baby was born.  
  
"Time's up Torreto, O'Connor" A prison guard called.  
  
"Dom I don't want to leave you here" Mia said softly holding on tighter to Dominic. Tears were falling onto Dominic's shoulder.  
  
"Mia I would love nothing better than to go home with you and Jess, but it wont be long before I can alright, I love you baby sister, tell Letty I love her alright" Dominic said wiping away her tears with his thumbs.  
  
"Torreto lets go" the prison guard called.  
  
Dominic looked up to see that Ryder had already left, Brian and Suki stood by the door. Dominic gently kissed Mia on the forehead and lifted her up onto her feet.  
  
"We'll come again next week Dom" Brian said taking Mia into his arms.  
  
"Jess stay safe alright brother" Dom said affectionately ruffling Jesse's hair.  
  
"Be good Dom, we'll see you soon" Jesse said as the guard led Dominic from the room.  
  
Brian led the small group out of the prison and over to his skyline.  
  
"Mia don't cry, Dom'll be home soon," Jesse said taking Mia's hand as Brian unlocked the car. Mia nodded and bent down to hug the young man that she had come to think of as her little brother.  
  
A/N: so sorry this has taken so long but I promise that the next chapter will be up either later tonight or tomorrow all right.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Dayana Walker: 1) I didn't assume you were related to him, 2) explain what you mean when you say disorganized, as for getting rid of VJ, don't think so its about time Vince gets a plot line in one of my stories.  
  
To Aislynn, Melodie, Angelic-Devil, Haley, Ellashy, mmmmocha and fallen angel: thank you so much for your support 


	6. sweet moment

A/N: About which jail Dom is in, imagine that he is serving his time in a Miami prison. Sorry about that I don't know much about which prison is where in America, I live in Australia and thank you to lilshorty831 for pointing that out.  
  
A while later the four walked into the Torreto house to find Vince asleep in a recliner in the lounge room with little VJ sprawled on top of him.  
  
"That is so cute!" Mia gushed.  
  
"Do you have a camera Mia?" Suki asked eyeing the father and son duo. Mia turned away and began looking for the camera she had placed in the hall draws. When she found it she pulled it out and handed it to Suki.  
  
Suki silently moved closer to the sleeping duo snapping a photo of the two, waking Vince in the process.  
  
"What's going on? You guys back already?" Vince asked opening his eyes and looking around.  
  
"What do you mean already it's almost four in the afternoon" Brian said laughing as he sat on the lounge opposite him.  
  
"Do you think I should wake him?" Vince asked looking down at the little boy still asleep on his chest. He still could not believe that he was a father; he couldn't understand what had happened to cause Zora to believe that she couldn't tell him she was pregnant with his child. He thought she knew how he felt about her.  
  
"Yeah let him sleep, how did the afternoon go anyway? I doubt he's slept all afternoon," Mia said from her place beside Brian.  
  
"We had fun, I leant a lot about him, I can't believe how much energy this kid has" Vince said stroking the little boys back all the while.  
  
"You aint seen nothing yet, he does get worse" Brian said under his breath earning himself a glare from Vince.  
  
"Have you spoken to Z yet?" Mia asked softly.  
  
"No not yet, she hasn't come back from doing the shopping" Vince said looking back at the little boy.  
  
"V what's he got in his hand?" Jesse asked breaking his silence, from where he sat with Suki on his lap near the door he could see the little boys hand holding on to something.  
  
Vince looked down to VJ's hand and realised that he had found his dog tags and the silver ring he wore around his neck. Vince told them it was his dog tags and the ring. Vince remembered dragging Mia and Letty shopping for the ring; he had planned on proposing to Zora but never got the chance with her father getting sick. When he looked up at Mia he could tell she remembered which ring he wore on his chain.  
  
"Hey guys I didn't hear you pull up?" Zora said walking into the room from the kitchen.  
  
"When did you get back?" Vince asked, as he looked at her confused as she came closer to check on VJ. Zora smiled at the sight of father and son cuddled up together.  
  
"I got back about an hour ago but you two were already out to it, so I've been helping Letty and Leon fix the cars, how are the guys?" Zora said turning her attention to her brother.  
  
"They send their love, V Dom wants you to bring VJ with you when you go to see him" Brian reported. Zora nodded and returned her attention to Vince and VJ as she sat down on the arm of the armchair, instantly Vince's arm came around her waist to stop her from falling off. It was then that Zora spotted her son's grip on Vince's chain.  
  
"V whose ring is this? It looks expensive" Zora said hoping to god it wasn't a ring he was planning on giving his girlfriend if he had one. Zora heard shuffling in front of her and looked up to find Mia, Brian, Suki and Jesse leaving the room, this made Zora nervous as she looked back at Vince she found him looking directly at her face. She gently pulled the ring from VJ's hand she lifted the ring to read the inscription: Z + V = forever 143. When she looked at him in confusion he took a deep breath,  
  
"It's your ring, I bought it a week before you told us you were leaving, you didn't say anything about wanting me to go with you so I kept the ring hidden" Vince explained, as he did he saw the tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry V, I didn't mean do it on purpose, I love you so much and if I could have I would have asked you to move down with us, my brothers were very protective I didn't want them to get to you" Zora said tears silently falling down her cheeks. Vince reached up to wipe away the fallen tears with his thumb.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Vince asked in a husky voice as he ran his thumb over her lips, biting back a moan when he thumb shot out and licked his thumb.  
  
"I want to be in yours and our sons lives, I want to be a dad to him" Vince added looking down at the still sleeping child. He didn't know how VJ could sleep, Vince thought the sound of his heart thumping would wake the little guy but it didn't.  
  
"I want that to V, do you think we could make it work, relationship between us that is?" Zora asked, hoping he said yes, a family with Vince had been her dream since they had gotten together.  
  
"It will work now come here Z" Vince growled pulling her closer to him. He reached up with his injured hand and guided her face towards his. When Zora moaned softly at the contact Vince deepened the kiss. After a few minutes of passionate kissing Zora pulled away and sat up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Vince asked looking at her with hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing baby, I don't think our son wants the first thing he sees when he wakes up is his parents kissing like teenagers" Zora told him laughing as she ran a hand over her sons dark head.  
  
"We'll finish this later alright," Vince said roughly as he pulled her back to him for a soft kiss. Zora had no sooner pulled back than VJ started to stir.  
  
"Hey baby did you have a good sleep with papi?" Zora asked her son softly. Vince smiled at the scene in front of him, this is how it should be, he thought watching VJ tell Zora about the things he and Vince had gotten up to while she was out shopping. Vince's attention was brought back to the present when Zora started getting up.  
  
"Let's head home and get you some food," Zora told the little boy as she helped him down from Vince's lap.  
  
"Mind if I come?" Vince asked helping Zora stand up and standing up himself. Zora told him he could come and smiled at the joy that jumped into his eyes.  
  
"Papa comes with us! Up papa up" the little boy exclaimed jumping up and down motioning for Vince to pick him up. Vince easily picked him up and put him on his hip.  
  
"Just let me tell the others I'm going alright," Vince said placing a kiss on Zora's cheek before walking out of the room. Zora smiled as they walked away.  
  
Moments later he reappeared and wrapped an arm around Zora's waist indicating he was ready to go as VJ continued to tell him about his bedroom.  
  
A/N: that's all for now, there should be more up tonight, if I get around to typing it all up. I have about a note book and a half filled with different fanfic stories to type up so please bare with me. 


End file.
